


Grow up guys

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s05e20 The Girl In Question, Gen, Growing Up, Humor, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Instead of Andrew, Angel and Spike come across Dawn in 'The Girl In Question'.
Relationships: Angel & Dawn Summers, Angel & Spike & Dawn Summers, Spike & Dawn Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Grow up guys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I got this idea ever since I heard that they were trying to get Michelle Trachtenberg for 'The Girl In Question' but she wasn't available due to shooting for something else and so they got Tom Lenk instead.
> 
> Now I think Tom Lenk is a brilliant actor but FUCK ANDREW! Man, that guy is just annoying as fuck 95% of the time.
> 
> It'd have been so awesome if they managed to Michelle Trachtenberg, since I'd have loved to see Dawn once more (and yes, I love Dawn!). Actually, I'd have loved to see all of the Scooby Gang- Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith and Giles again even after BTVS ended, and if Angel had continued beyond Season 5, who knows we could have seen some of them again? At least Willow.
> 
> Also, I heard they were trying to get Sarah Michelle Gellar for the next episode that is 'Power Play' but she was too busy shooting for 'The Grudge', sadly.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoy.

An apartment, Italy

Angel and Spike knocked on an apartment door.

"Let me handle this", Angel said.

"I bet you'd like to", Spike told him.

When the door opened, it was Dawn who answered it, wearing a shirt and pajamas, her hair disheveled.

"Spike?" She let out on seeing him before turning to Angel. "Angel?"

"Nibblet?" Spike wondered.

"Why are you two here?" Dawn asked.

"Can we come in?" Angel asked.

"Sure", Dawn shrugged as she walked in, while the two Vampires tried to enter behind her at the same time but got stuck so Angel wriggled free and entered first followed by Spike.

"Whatever it is, I have some plans for later, so why are you two here again?" Dawn asked as she turned to them.

"Buffy", they said simultaneously as Dawn rolled her eyes in amusement.

"She's not here", Dawn said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"Where did she go?" Angel asked.

"To meet The Immortal", Dawn told him.

"By herself?" Spike asked.

"Well, I have different plans", Dawn reminded.

"When did she leave?" Angel asked.

"You just missed her by a few minutes", Dawn told him.

"Then we're not too late", Spike realized.

"Of course, it could be worse", Angel agreed.

"You're telling me", Dawn lay down on the couch, stretching. "Most nights they never leave the house, just curl up on the couch and snuggle."

Angel frowned, hurt. "There's snuggling?"

"Uhh…yeah?" Dawn asked, sitting back up. "Wait. Uh, you didn't know they were...together?"

Spike looked at Angel. "It's worse."

He turned to Dawn. "Thanks for the info, nibblet. And good to see ya."

"Yeah, you too, and not burnt up", Dawn shrugged as Spike sighed.

"Well, I am sure you will burn me up in my sleep", Spike told her.

"If you two keep this up, I might do that to both of you", she said as they paled while she chuckled and lay back down as they walked out, wondering what to do.

* * *

Later

Dawn opened the apartment door once again to see Angel and Spike standing there.

"Is Buffy back yet?" Angel asked as he and Spike tried not to look at her, since her hair were wet and she was wearing a bathrobe, holding a towel.

"No, but you can wait if you want, I'm about to go", Dawn said as Angel and Spike walked in.

She looked at Angel's new jacket which had red and white stripes. "Nice jacket. So doesn't suit you."

Angel closed the door behind him. "Yeah, but it's the latest style."

"Nibblet, has big sissy been acting off? Like The Immortal's got her under a spell of sorts?" Spike asked her.

"Umm, let me think. No", she walked back to the bathroom.

"Could it be mind control?" Angel wondered.

"Or a love potion? Did she drink a love potion?" Spike asked.

Dawn's voice came. "Look, I thought of all those things, but turns out Buffy fell for The Immortal on her own, and—and now she's happy, and I'm happy for her. That's it."

"But she's not finished baking yet", Angel started ranting. "I gotta wait till she's done baking, you know, till she finds herself, 'cause that's the drill. Fine. I'm waitin' patiently, and meanwhile, The Immortal's eatin' cookie dough!"

He sighed, sitting.

"Uh, Spike, is Angel crying?" Dawn asked him.

"No!" He looked at Angel, who was holding his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. "Not yet."

"No need to cry guys. I mean, I thought you were both really cool and mysterious and brooding and all that before noticing your flaws. The Immortal would have some too", Dawn said.

Angel stood. "Really?"

Spike asked. "Wh-what are they?"

Dawn gave an exasperated sight. "The point is she's moving on. We all are. You guys do the same, and you might catch her one day. One of you, anyway. I mean, Angel, you would have moved on by now, right?"

Angel tried to speak but couldn't as he realized his own immaturity.

"And Spike, maybe you could tell her to her face that you're alive and explain your reasons", Dawn pointed out and Spike realized he should have told her.

Dawn said. "But you keep trying to chase her like this, so one day you're gonna find she's long gone."

Spike said to Angel. "It is a bit silly. Us... chasin' around like a couple of henpecked teenagers.

Dawn's voice said. "Buffy loves both of you, but she's gotta live her life. People grow up. You two should too. I did."

And then Dawn walked out from the bathroom, now wearing a form fitting blue dress, looking very beautiful and it made Angel and Spike drop their jaws and turn away.

"What guys? It's still me, I didn't become a monster", Dawn joked.

"I know, I just…" Angel trailed off, unable to see the same Dawn he'd known since she was little like this.

There was a knock on the door and Dawn answered it to find two good looking guys her age on the other side.

"Hey guys", she greeted as both kissed her on her cheeks and she did too before she turned to Angel and Spike. "Well, see ya later!"

She then left with the guys, closing the door.

"Nibblet has become a woman", Spike muttered, uncomfortable by this due to seeing her as a little sister.

"Tell me about it", Angel sighed, feeling the same as Spike.

"Well... maybe it's time we—" Spike started.

"Yeah", Angel agreed.

They left.

**Author's Note:**

> And we end this. Not much, but I hope Angel's and Spike's reactions to Dawn dressing up like a beautiful woman were enjoyed, since I think that would make the two uncomfortable due to seeing her since she was a kid, and would probably consider her a little sister.
> 
> Now this makes me wish that Michelle Trachtenberg wasn't busy, which means she could have done this, and Dawn would have been in the episode, since I love her and fuck Andrew!
> 
> Also, the girl they saw with the Immortal wasn't actually Buffy but a decoy so Andrew (Dawn here) was just messing with Angel and Spike for fun. This was confirmed in the comics.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
